


Home

by luoup (ravenic)



Series: Team the Best Team [Platonic VLD Week 2.0] [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: Day 4 Prompt 1: HomeShiro & Keith&Pidge: they are each other’s home





	Home

Consciousness came slowly, like Shiro was rising up through honey. 

There were voices.  That meant there were people, that he was not alone.  That was either a good thing, or a very bad one.  

One voice was low, almost raspy.  Warm.  The desert just before a storm. 

 _Keith._  

There was another voice too.  Higher, wavery.  Sunlight and shadows. 

 _Katie_. 

No, that wasn’t right.  Katie had long hair.  This voice had short hair, glasses.  _Matt?_  

Not that either. 

 _Pidge._  

Shiro still wasn’t really awake, didn’t feel his body or see anything but blackness like he was back in the _Persephone_ , but for the first time in a very long time, he felt no fear.  Even after becoming a Paladin and living in the Castle of Lions, there was always the knowledge that they could be attacked at any moment lurking in the back of his mind.  Stress and working during the day, insomnia and nightmares at night.  He had escaped the Galra, but he couldn’t escape himself.  Sometimes it subsided to a low murmur, sometimes it roared like a Lion, but the fear was always there. 

Until now.  He wasn’t on Earth anymore, wasn’t safe in the part of his life before he’d learned that aliens existed and were powerful and dangerous.  Besides this castle and Matt and Sam, still lost somewhere in the universe, there were no humans around for lightyears.  Shiro might never see Earth again. 

But somehow, all the way out here, he was home.  These stars had never been seen by human eyes, but Keith was his home, and Pidge. 

Keith was his brother, known for years and familiar as his own heartbeat.  Keith was late nights watching terrible movies, pumpkin pancakes and lactose-free milk as the sun came up.  He was a familiarity that Shiro would have shattered long ago without. 

Pidge… Pidge looked so much like their brother that it _hurt_.  But Pidge wasn’t Matt.  Shiro had memories of them with long hair, flowy purple dresses matched with flash-drive bracelets and bandaids covering soldering burns.  Now those memories blended seamlessly with short bird’s-nest fluffy hair and huge glasses, that enormous sweater, and hard green-and-white armor like a slick shell. 

They were the Arms of Voltron, but they were his friends.  His siblings: one adopted, not that that mattered after so long, and until Matt came home Shiro was the stand-in big brother for Pidge (although the other Paladins were definitely giving him a run for the title).  He wished he could protect them from everything, but he knew them too well for that.  And besides, now they were protecting him just as much. 

To Shiro, Keith and Pidge were the best choices for Arm Paladins in all the universe, and the best siblings. 

* * *

Pidge and Keith kept their voices down.  Shiro had finally fallen asleep, and since his sleeping schedule or lack thereof was the worst-kept secret in the entire castle, they were determined for him to stay that way for as long as possible. 

Sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch Shiro was sleeping on, they were in the middle of a heated whisper-debate about the pros and cons of giving Red a stealth cloak when Shiro let out a mumble, rolling over onto his side.  The two froze, whipping around to stare at him. 

He was still asleep, or at least mostly.  Keith gently put one hand over Shiro’s, squeezing just tight enough to let his brother know he was there.  Pidge leaned back, tilting their head to press against their brother’s best friend’s leg.  With the contact, Shiro settled, relaxing again into sleep. 

Quietly, so as not to wake Shiro, Pidge said, “All right, Red.  Let’s give your Lion some stealth.”

As they went through the details of the upgrade, Keith watched Shiro with dark eyes, emotions swelling.  He’d been willing to go to space to get his brother back, and he did.  Matt was still out there, but between the three he would be home soon. 

Pidge and Keith leaned into one another, whispering about the future, and their brother slept on behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> probably had more to write about but i am very tired


End file.
